Trevor Philips vs Vito Scaletta
Trevor Philips vs Vito Scaletta is ZackAttackX's twenty-seventh One Minute Melee. Description Grand Theft Auto vs Mafia! Two ex-war heroes who turned to the life of crime meet face-to-face, bullet-to-bullet! Who will be the last one standing? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Empire Bay - Mafia II. Just a regular day in the life of Vito Scaletta - sun rises, doors to clothing stores get kicked in, money stolen, clothes stolen, no longer wanted! But this time, a new face rushed to see what was going on. "What the hell's going on over here?" a confused Trevor Philips asked. Vito glared. "What the hell do you care?" he spat. "Uh, loud crash plus screaming civilians equals BAD SHIT HAPPENING!" the now angry Trevor shouted. "Now if you wanna live to see tomorrow, you'll hand over the money in your pocket!" Vito smirked. "Yeah, sure. Give me a minute to get it all, it's quite a lot!" He reached for his inner pocket and delivered a backhand to Trevor's face. Trevor responded with a powerful punch to Vito's jaw. Both drew their pistols at the same time. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Trevor and Vito both fired their pistols, but both missed. Trevor jumped behind the counter of the shop and Vito rushed to the dressing room. Vito poked his head round the corner, but Trevor opened fire when he did. Vito quickly withdrew his head from Trevor's vision and waited for Trevor to start reloading. Vito then peered round the corner with his gun, aimed at Trevor and fired. Trevor dragged a civilian in front of him, so Vito ended up killing him instead. Trevor then threw the corpse at Vito, briefly distracting him. Trevor pulled out a Sawed-Off Shotgun and fired at Vito, who barely dodged. Vito ran out of the shop with Trevor and his shotgun hot on his heels. The fight continued just outside the clothes shop. The street was completely devoid of life - all the civilians running from the scene. Trevor kept firing with his shotgun, but Vito jumped behind some abandoned cars. Trevor put his shotgun away and drew his Grenade Launcher. Vito popped up to see Trevor wielding the weapon and ran like hell when Trevor fired. The car exploded into flames, but Vito did not. He ran at Trevor and the two engaged in a fist fight. The brawl lasted a few seconds until Vito played sneaky and spat in Trevor's face. Bad move! Trevor pulled out a knife and slashed Vito in the arm. Vito grabbed his arm in pain, but when Trevor approached, he kicked him in the chest, causing him to drop his knife. Vito then kicked the knife down a drain. Trevor whipped out his Compact Rifle and Vito needed to know. "Where the hell do you fit these things?" Trevor didn't quite give the answer Vito wanted, unless he wanted Trevor to open fire with his rifle. Vito dodged and pulled out his Grease Gun and fired. He clipped Trevor on the arm, but Trevor did not take his finger off the trigger. Both weapons ran out of ammo at the same time. Trevor began to reload when he was cut off by a Grease Gun flying through the air and smacking him in the side of the face. Vito charged and Trevor swung with his rifle. Vito ducked and the two engaged in another fist fight, which brought them back into the clothes shop. Both men headbutted each other, which dazed them both temporarily. Both drew their revolvers at the same time... when they were interrupted by the shop clerk. "The cops are on their way. Now you're in trouble!" she smirked. Without even turning, both pointed their revolvers at the clerk and shot her in the head. With that trouble out of the way, Trevor and Vito began to shoot at each other. Trevor managed to shoot Vito in the leg, causing him to collapse. But Vito managed to shoot Trevor in the head, killing him. K.O! Vito slowly picked himself up, using the counter for leverage. He grabbed a new T-shirt and limped out of the shop. All the police had was his face, they wouldn't notice him in a new shirt! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... VITO SCALETTA! Category:Gun Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:'GTA vs Mafia' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees